Lawson Sees Overlord and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
Cast Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Bridget as Amy Lawrence Dave as Tom Sawyer Julie as Becky Thatcher Paul as Huckleberry Finn Emma as Sid Eric as Randall Wiseguy as Miss Finster Wiseguy as Principal Prickly Descriptions of the Tom Sawyer characters in their human forms *Tom Sawyer - Tom has brown hair and wears a straw hat. He wears a cream-colored shirt, blue overalls, and often goes barefoot, although he sometimes wears a pair of boots. *Huck Finn - Huck has black hair and also wears a straw hat. He wears a red shirt, blue overalls, and also goes barefoot, although he sometimes wears a pair of boots. *Becky Thatcher - Becky has red hair worn in braids. She wears a blue dress, a white apron, white socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes. *Amy Lawrence - Amy has black hair with a little blue bow. She wears a yellow dress, black socks, and black Mary-Jane shoes. Transcript (October 16, 2018) Lawson: Can I go see a movie? Mr. Lawson: Okay, that even includes fan-made movies too, but do not watch rated R movies, or you will be in big trouble with Ms. Finster and Principal Prickly at school. Mrs. Lawson: Your father is right, do not watch any R-rated movies, okay? Lawson: Okay! (When Lawson got to the movie theaters) Amy Lawrence: Lawson, are you excited to see The Adventures of Mark Twain? Lawson: No way! I'm not gonna waste my time seeing a movie about a dead guy who wrote books that I don't want to read. Amy Lawrence: Oh, don't be silly. It's a good movie. Mark Twain was a great writer! He even wrote The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, a book that my friends and I are from. It's an excellent book, despite all the violence and offensive racist language. Lawson: I don't care. I hate dead writers. I hate reading. I'm gonna go see Overlord and that's final. (Lawson got a ticket to see Overlord) Lawson: Oh boy, Overlord is going to be shown right now. (an hour and 50 minutes later, after when Overlord is over) Lawson: Wow, what a great film! That was much better than a movie about some dead writer that I don't even know. (Tom Sawyer, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, Huckleberry Finn, and Sid, in their human forms, walk over to Lawson) Lawson: Uh-oh. Here come two guys wearing overalls and straw hats, a girl with a dress and a bow in her hair, a girl with red hair in braids, and a boy with glasses. What do you guys want? Tom: We're some of the characters from The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, a book written by Mark Twain. Lawson, what did you just watch? Becky: You know Overlord is rated R, and your parents said no R-rated movies. You were supposed to watch The Adventures of Mark Twain with us instead. Huckleberry: Yeah, and Mr. Dobbins had to tell Ms. Finster on you about watchin' R-rated movies. Sid: When we get to school, you just wait until we tell Randall and Ms. Finster on you. Lawson: Oh no, i'm getting in trouble again. (When Tom, Becky, Huck, Amy, and Sid bring Lawson to Third Street School) Becky: Randall, one of the bullies just watched a rated R movie called Overlord. So, i'm wondering that you, Tom, Huck, and Sid will tell Ms. Finster about what Lawson just watched. Randall: Alright, Becky. Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Lawson just watched Overlord when he's too young for that movie! Sid: And please ban him from having recess at 10am for the next 4 months and give Lawson a level 2 detention. Ms. Finster: Lawson, Tom and his friends had told me about the movie that you're watching when you're too young to watch that film. Lawson: But Overlord was a great movie. Ms. Finster: I don't care, go to Principal Prickly's office, right now. (When Lawson got sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever watch rated R movies under the age of 17 at the movies or school. You see watching a rated R movie undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 2. Lawson: Level 2 detention? It stinks more than Sonic Underground, which is the worst Sonic TV show ever that is for stinky little kids who hate music. Principal Prickly: Make That Level 3, are you ready to push me any further? and by the way, i'm telling you another punishment. NO RECESS FOR 4 MONTHS. NOW HENRY AND JUNE WILL FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO CBEEBIES WASH SONG! Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos